Life with a Godfather
by Giraffe Lover
Summary: Harry finally gets to live with Sirius, but what will happen? New love will be made and i dont mean harry and sirius and adventure will be at its best. Please read and review! Chapter two up! Thank You!
1. Getting out of Hogwarts

Life with a Godfather

Chapter 1: Getting out of Hogwarts

This is my first book so please tell me how bad or good it is .Also please tell me if I'm copying someone else's story. Thanx

I wrote this Story because I really wanted this to happen in the book. This is in the 3rd book after Sirius Black asked Harry to live with him, of course Harry accepts. Sirius sent letters telling Harry were to go off the train and to send a letter to the Dursleys telling them that he's staying with Sirius but Harry called Sirius "his godfather that's a murderer" so they won't have any problems.

The school year ended and Harry is suppose to go on Hogwarts Express to the station and Sirius, as a dog, will be waiting. Hermonie and Ron are verry happy that he is out of that muggle mad house.

"Bye Hagrid" Harry says as he goes on Hogwarts express. "See ya Hagrid." says Ron following Harry. "Come on you guys lets get a compartment before their aren't any left." Hermonie says as Harry and Ron are saying bye to Hagrid. "Here this one is empty." Harry says as they get in the compartment and close the door so they can talk about Sirius. "This is so great every thing is perfect now: I'm living with someone my parents new and loved, I will be living with someone that appreciates me, and best of all I will be able to live like a normal wizard not one that has to sneak under their bed to study and I don't have to see the pig Dudley life is good." The rest of the ride they talked about how much fun Harry will have and then bought candy from the trolley.

Finally the trip was over Harry said he'll meet them outside then zipped off he ran off and looked around (where is Sirius) he looked ands looked. Were he thought Harry again. Their he is Harry saw him from the corner of his eyes that all black shinny dog. Sirius was right he looks better as a dog (A.K.A in the 3rd book he said that). Sirius ran so fast he knocked Harry over. He said bye to Hermonie and Ron and then they were off. Harry followed Sirius till they saw the forest then they went deeper and deeper till it was far enough. Sirius turned back to human and gave Harry a hug.

Well thats Chapter 1 Please REVIEW so I can know if I'm a good writer or not! THANX 4 READING!


	2. Bye Bye Sirius Hello Jessica

a/n: I know the 1st chapter wasn't that good; I just wanted to get to the ROMANCE! LOL! Special Thanx to- **AuBrEy MiChEllE, CrystalNite, and Crazy – Physco. **Well here is chap. 2. So please Review. Thanks for Reading!

Life with a godfather Chapter 2 

Bye-Bye Sirius, Hello Jessica

"Hello Harry!" "Hey Sirius" Harry said as he gave his godfather a hug. "Sirius you clean up well" Harry said looking at his godfather slyly with combed hair parted in the middle, he looked like he took a shower, and bought a new robe. -- "Why thank you Harry…… I have a big surprise; you know how I told you about Ryan Putil?" Sirius said anxiously. "Yes," says Harry "how he was one of my dad's best friends and Voldemort killed him the same night as he killed my parents, but their daughter was living with her aunt right. So is she still alive" Harry paused. "Yes." Sirius said slowly.

"How is she? What's wrong?" Harry replied. "Nothing……..she used to live with her aunt…….but she just passed away. And in the will Ryan granted me custody of the girl. So she will be living with us." Sirius said biting his lip. "And don't worry," he said "she is not related to Paruati."

Sirius said. "So were is she? What's her name?" Harry was so excited. Maybe this Summer will be better then he thought.

Harry's P.O.V.

Oh yes; a girl. I knew living with Sirius would be great. I hope she likes me. Okay lets see if I look good….zipper done…yes….is their something on my face ….. No

…and last but not lest is my hair good….well it feels good….so that's yes……Now all I can do is hope.

Normal P.O.V.

"Her name is Jessica Putil. She is the same age as you, I think only a few months younger. I hope you two get along. Jessica could you please come out?" Sirius turned to Jessica's hiding place. Out from behind some trees was Jessica strutting Buck beak. Jessica had long, brown, wavy hair that blew in the wind just right. She had brown eyes that sparkled like diamonds, freckles that looked liked they were placed like stars under her eyes and on her nose, and perfect eyebrows; not to thick and not to thin. Her figure was great skinny and fit. Her smile was so sweet, with her perfect strait white teeth, Harry went weak at the knees; she looked like a brunette angel on horseback. She was wearing tight jeans a cute cowboy hat and a tee shirt. "Hello Harry". Jessica said her voice dripping with honey. "I've heard a lot about you." Well, that's always good. "You know, we have a lot in common." Harry said trying to start conversation. "Yes we do Harry" Jessica said fluttering her eyelashes. Trying to be as flirty as possible.

Jessica's P.O.V.

I hope he likes me. I sure do like him though if only he knew how much I admired him when Sirius would talk about him, or how much I tried to make this outfit go together, and how long I practiced on what I would say to him,

**Harry interrupts**

"I love your perfume what is it …….sweet pea maybe" says Harry hoping she likes how he noticed her scent because Hermione always uses that perfume. "Jessica, your eyes are so beautiful they make diamonds look dull. Jessica giggled and blushed she looked so sweet and hot. Harry said trying to impress her. Harry thought as they were talking. "Why thank you." Jessica said fluttering her eyelashes once again. I could look at those eyes all day.

"Come on you two lets hurry before it gets to late….. My two godchildren….now help put on the invisibility cloaks that Jessica had stitched together so no one will see us while we are in the air." Said Sirius sleepily. "Sirius are we going to be able to unstitch the invisibility cloaks." Said Harry confusingly. "Yes Harry I didn't stitch them together that good so we can cut them apart. I know how you love to sneak around Hogwarts Sirius tells me all about your schemes." Jessica said thinking I love a bad boy.

"Hey no ones perfect. Except maybe you and me together." Said Harry in his best romantic voice ever. Jessica giggled again.

Sirius loaded Harry's stuff onto Buck beak and helped Harry up onto buck beak who then of course helped up Jessica, who wrapped her arms around Harry just incase she would fall even though she rode Buck beak every chance she got. Then they pulled the cloaks over them and they were off.

a/n: Well that's my good chapter now lets see how you think of my chapter. R&R : read and review!s

Thanx for reading!


End file.
